


Kylux Romance Week 2019

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kylo Ren, Character Death, First Kiss, Gore, Grand Marshal Hux, Gyms, Hurt Armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Romance Week, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Crush, Spandex, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Switching, Top Armitage Hux, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, anti-reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Welcome to Kylux Romance Week!Please check back daily for the day's prompt.I will edit tags as needed, the Explicit rating is most likely for future chapters.Also, my usual disclaimer of drifting tense, imperfect grammar and punctuation.Happy Romance Week Kyluxers!Please note: The Valentines' Day chapter (Chapter 5) has graphic violence, blood and gore, and MCD. I do not recommend it for those who are fond of Rey or Reylo. Though to be honest, if you are a Reylo, you're definitely in the wrong place. No offense of course.Also, Chapters 1-4 are pretty much one-shots. Chapters 5-7 will be a continuation.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt? First Kiss.  
> (Set in the TLJ timeline, canon divergent)
> 
> There are some references to past abuse and implied abuse (emotional/verbal/physical) in the narrative. I do not go into very much detail.

Ren walked onto the bridge just as Snoke slammed the General to the floor. He’s always thankful for his mask, but especially now as he knows what his face looks like. Eyes wide, mouth parted, just before anger and rage would flash in his eyes. Ren can only watch as Hux gasps on the floor, his hand grabbing at the cold, steel floor for purchase. Ren can’t see Hux’s face from where he stands, but he knows there is blood dripping from his nose, and down his chin.

Ren is angry, so very angry.

Hux finally stands, smoothing out his uniform and turns towards Ren. Hux’s eyes show fear for the smallest of moments before his cold gaze pushes the fear aside. Hux is waiting for Ren to say something, to mock him, to make things worse in front of his crew. To his surprise, as well as to the surprise of all the officers on the bridge, Ren says nothing, just turns on his heel and leaves.

The next time Snoke attacks Hux, it is verbally and in the Throne Room, the only witnesses the guards that line the room. Hux is honestly surprised he is still alive, especially after StarKiller. The Supreme Leader must have some absolutely horrible things in store for the General.

Finally dismissed, Hux turns to leave just as Ren steps off the lift. They make eye contact even though Ren is wearing his mask, and they have a rare moment of connection. This meeting with the Supreme Leader won’t go well for Ren either.

Whereas Snoke verbally attacked Hux, he is now physically torturing Ren. The Knight is in absolute agony; it feels like his entire body has been burnt and his mind and soul torn to pieces. Snoke went into his mind without care and purposely made a mess, trying desperately to break Ren.

When Snoke seems to have gotten bored with Ren’s torture, he dismisses the Knight rather coldly and he is left to stumble his way back to his quarters alone.

Ren should be used to it, the physical abuse, the torture that Snoke inflicts on him. He would gladly take it if it meant that he was the only one, but he’s not. Snoke has been abusing Hux as well, and probably for longer than he has Ren and this makes Ren’s blood boil.

In their separate quarters, both men try to clear their minds. They get tended to by med-droids, have a light dinner and do their best not to think about the abuse they have suffered for years.

It takes a few cycles for the co-Commanders to be called in front of Snoke once again. This time they are summoned together, and as they stand side by side before kneeling before Snoke, they tilt their head to the other. Something feels… different. Something doesn’t feel right. The air in the room has changed, it is thicker… more electric. They barely register it before Snoke rises and wraps his Force hand around Hux’s throat and brings him forward, dropping him unceremoniously in front of his throne.

“Weak-willed. Weak… boy.” Snoke snarls out, “a rabid cur. It’s a pity. You once held such promise, but not anymore.”

Ren looks up as he finally discards his mask, though he is still kneeling before Snoke. All he can see if red. He wants to, needs to do something but he isn’t sure what.

“My dear apprentice, rise,” Snoke calls out to Ren in an almost sickeningly sweet tone, a tone that makes both Ren and Hux nervous.

Ren obeys swiftly, and when Snoke beckons Ren with a crooked finger, he makes his way to them.

“I know of your feelings for General Hux. How you’ve always despised him, hated having to share the Finalizer and title. Now is the time my dear boy to take what has always been _yours_.”

Snoke forces Hux to turn to Ren, laughing at the sight before him. “I had wanted to dispose of this useless slip of paper myself but now I feel it would be even more divine to have his arch-rival make the final blow.”

Hux looks up at Ren, completely resigned to his fate. He has no out, no hope. He wasn’t Force-sensitive; he didn’t have strength compared to the beings that surrounded him.

“Just get it over with…” Hux’s voice small though he schooled his features to be defiant in his last moments.

Ren reached out to cup Hux’s face, kindness before the cruel blow, Hux thought to himself. He leans into the touch, eyes on Ren’s as he prepares for the brief moment of pain before darkness, before there's nothing.

He heard the saber ignite, he saw the red glow of the plasma blade, he felt the heat… but he felt no pain, only heard a gasp and a thump, and the Force pressure no longer against him.

Hux turned his head just as Ren removed his blade from Snoke’s chest and he watched with deep satisfaction as Ren, in one beautiful, graceful stroke, decapitated Snoke.

As the guards surged forward, the door to the room flung open and Ren’s Knights filed in and began taking out Snoke’s guards.

Hux stayed on his knees, unable to process what just happened.

Snoke was dead.  
The Supreme Leader was dead.  
Ren had killed him.  
But most of all… Ren saved _him_.

Gloved hands grab at Hux’s shoulders and help him to stand; Ren’s hair sweaty and sticking to his face, Ren’s breathing hard and his heart racing. Ren looked deep into Hux’s eyes as he removed his gloves and cupped Hux’s face in his bare hands.

They didn’t say anything, the clash of weapons around them faded out until the only sound they heard was their breathing, which eventually fell in step.

Ren began to lean in and tilt his head, his eyes darted from Hux’s eyes to his mouth and back and Hux could only stare. Stare at those deep brown-amber eyes, stare at that lush mouth.

Just before their lips touched, both men closed their eyes and sighed at the first sweet, soft contact. This felt right, true. The kiss deepened quickly as they wrapped themselves around each other.

Hux tore off his gloves and ran his fingers through Ren’s hair with Ren’s fingers soon following in Hux’s soft red locks.

Breathless they pulled away from each other, though not by much. Hux chuckled softly, rested his forehead on Ren’s as the events slowly sunk in. “So, it only took you killing Snoke for you to finally kiss me?”

“Better late than never, Supreme Leader Hux.”


	2. Accidental Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is gone for a long time and comes back unexpectedly.  
> Hux has to deal with the aftermath.
> 
> Day Two: Accidental Aphrodisiac

Ren had been on his mission for what seemed like forever. Due to the nature of the mission, his communication with Hux was almost non-existent and that made the time they were apart, go by even slower.

Had it been days? Weeks? Hux wasn’t sure but it definitely felt that long or longer.

After a particularly dreadful shift on the bridge, Hux made his way to their quarters a little slower than usual. Ren was away and Hux had no need to hurry back like he usually did.

The door slid open and the darkness struck Hux first, then the air; it felt different, heavier. There was something wrong, so Hux instinctively reached for his blaster.

He motioned to bring the lights brighter when he heard a most bizarre sound.  
  
“Please, Armitage. Don’t.” It was Kylo and his voice sounded pained, strangled, and desperate.

“Darling?”

“I’m in the bedroom.”

Hux slowly made his way to the bedroom, blaster in hand and ready to fire. Kylo didn’t sound like himself and Hux couldn’t take any chances.

When he entered the bedroom he was stunned by what greeted him. Ren had some low light flickering, and he was completely naked. And not just naked; he was achingly hard and panting and he seemed to shift uncomfortably on the bed. Hux stepped closer, blaster lowered but still on the ready. He wasn’t going to holster it just yet.

“Hux, put down the blaster.” Hux met Ren’s eyes then and he could see the man he loved, he was in there, this was him but he was being driven by something else.

“What happened, Darling?”

“I’m not sure, but I need your help. I need you.”

Hux knows those words and he knows that tone. He started to shed his clothing as he approached their large bed, stopping to grab the lube on the way.

Hux sits beside Ren, and then lies down, positioning himself for Ren to take. Hux was vibrating, Kylo had been gone for so long and he needed Kylo as much as Kylo needed him.

“No, please. Stop!” Kylo choked out as he looked upon Hux. Hux’s mouth fell and he shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what Ren wants.

“You have to trust me.” Kylo’s voice strained as he turns to present himself to Hux on all fours.

Hux just looks at Ren’s perfect body and moans. They’ve never done this. Kylo had always fucked Hux; they never felt the need to switch. They were happy and satisfied with that.

Hux couldn’t move, he thought for sure this was a daydream, or a trick, a fantasy… Hux couldn’t help but wonder what happened on Kylo’s mission.

Kylo wiggled his ass, which caught Hux’s attention, then his already slick hole called out to Hux.

“I couldn’t wait, I needed to… I’m sorry… but please, Hux, Armitage, Darling… I need this. I’m begging you. Fuck me, please!” Kylo cried out and Hux moved immediately.

He leaned over Ren and captured his full lips in a passionate kiss. “Is this is what you want Darling…”

“Yes. I want it. I need it. I need you.”

How could Hux deny Kylo anything? He never could and he never would. Especially not when he asks so sweetly, and desperately.

Hux was already painfully hard and slicking up his cock brought some small relief… but watching Ren squirm and writhe on their bed, his thighs flexing, his hole clenching and his muscles rippling, Hux just purred.

He grabbed Kylo’s hips and slowly pushed in, not wanting to come too fast. He moaned loudly, Ren felt incredible inside, perfect, and warm.

“Thank you…” Kylo whispered as Hux began to slowly thrust his hips. But Kylo soon realized that it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Harder, Hux. Please! Fuck me harder!”

Hux growled as he picked up the pace, Kylo’s cries turning into pleasing moans and whines. Hux held onto Kylo’s hips for dear life, and dug his fingertips in, knowing there would be bruises in their wake.

“Fuck, Kylo. You feel so good.” Hux punched out with each punch of his hips, his thrusts hitting Kylo’s prostate with precision.

“I love you, Armitage. Fuck, I love you.”

Hux was beginning to get carried away; Ren was just too perfect this way. Hux moved a hand from Kylo’s hip to his hair and grabbed and pulled sharply.

“Fuck! Yes, Hux! That’s it. Fuck me like this! Harder!”

Hux tightened his grip on Kylo’s hair as he pulled him harder onto his cock with every thrust.

“Kylo, my love… fuck, you are perfect.”

Hux bent over Kylo and kissed and nipped at his sweat-sheened skin. “Darling, I’m so close.”

Hux didn’t want to come before Kylo did, so he went to take Kylo in his hand but was pushed away.

“I want to come on your cock. Just your cock.” Kylo pleaded.

Hux shifted slightly and brought Kylo up on his knees, his arm wrapped around the strong Knight as he fucked him deeper, harder and hitting his prostate perfectly.

“Oh fuck, Hux. Yes!” Kylo cried out before his orgasm washed over him. He saw white, he felt like he was going to blackout. He had never felt anything this intense before. All the furniture suddenly started to shake and jump and glass shattered.

The way Kylo clenched around Hux’s cock had him cry out, unable to hold on any longer and he came with a loud wail.

Hux slowly lowered them to lie on the bed, kissing the nape of Kylo’s neck before he slowly removed himself. He watched with fascination as his come trickled from Kylo’s perfect hole.

They laid face to face, Kylo slowly moving to cup Hux’s face in his hands.

“Thank you, my love.” Words whispered against Hux’s lips.

“What happened? What got into you?”

“I’m not sure…but I have no regrets.”


	3. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt? Clothing
> 
> Back to something a little more true to canon... set in the TLJ timeline. 
> 
> Ren needs to make it up to Hux. This is his attempt.
> 
> Some hurt feelings but things should work out in the end.

It was Ren’s way to try and make it up to Hux. He messed up badly, had attempted to join with the dirty scavenger in the heat of the moment instead of waiting for Hux. Hux knew damn well that Ren killed Snoke and claimed the title of Supreme Leader, the scavenger girl was weak and powerless… at least compared to Ren.

After the disaster that was Crait, Ren knowing full well it was his fault, denounced his self proclaimed title and bestowed it upon Hux.

Ren made sure there was pomp and ceremony, for the galaxy to know who was now the Supreme Leader and who should be truly feared. Hux had begun to warm up to Ren again, though he wasn't quite forgiven and his indiscretion far from forgotten.

Ren had showered Hux in gifts and jewels; draped him in expensive and rare fabrics. Hux only ate the most decadent food…but Hux had yet to give in.

They continued to share quarters, and in fact, still shared a bed but they barely talked unless they had to, and they no longer touched, not in any way. Showers were taken alone and it was there that they chose to give in to their urges. They both hated it; not talking, not touching, but the pain was still too fresh and too real.

Ren finally snapped. He could no longer take it.  
  
He’d make it up to Hux.

Hux sat on his beautiful throne, dressed in white, gold and red robes, and he looked nothing short of stunning. His attention was on his datapad, working through reports and requisitions.

The sound of the doors sliding open caught his attention though he didn’t look up. He knew who had entered. Only one other person had unrestricted access to the Throne Room.

“Ren…” Hux called out as he looked up and watched Ren approach his throne, the long walk from the lift to the steps now seemed so much longer.

Ren’s eyes didn’t shift, he didn’t avert his gaze, his dark orbs stayed focused on Hux as he slowly approached. It was Hux’s eyes that shifted… Ren was walking funny… well at least differently. He wasn’t wearing his usual robes but Hux couldn’t place it.

Ren stopped when he reached the steps and looked up to Hux with wide eyes. Ren was so soft but also very strong... Ren knew what he wanted and he would get it... hopefully.

Hux’s eyes widened when Ren dropped to his knees in front of him… and his gaze softened… and though he hated to admit it, so did his heart. At least it was starting to.

“Ren…what is this?”

Ren didn’t answer in words but with a slight nod, he rose to stand again and slowly removed his outer robes.

There was an audible gasp once the thick fabric hit the floor. The Master of the Knights of Ren, the most powerful Force user in the galaxy stood in front of Leader Hux in a black lace bralette, black lace and silk panties, a garter belt with stockings. Hux looked up and down Ren’s body and he realized he had never seen anything so beautiful… but then Hux’s gaze stopped at Ren’s lips. A plush, full mouth accented by a light lip stain, which made his lips look even more kissable, even more sinful.

“Kylo…” Hux whispered and Kylo blinked slowly as he basked in the soft sound… how long had it been since Hux had said his name? He had been just Ren for so long.

“Leader Hux…” Kylo’s voice was soft but full of barely contained desire and… love. “Please forgive me. Please accept this offering of peace. I give myself to you… now and always…”

Hux reached out and ran his fingers along the black silk stockings, reveling in the way that Kylo’s breath hitched… mesmerized by the gooseflesh that appeared.

Hux ghosted his fingers over the black lace panties, just over the obvious bulge barely contained in the fabric, over the delicious wet spot that was starting to show.

Hux sat back and looked up at Kylo… those dark expressive eyes not shielding any emotion. Hux wasn’t Force sensitive but when Kylo looked at him like this, Hux felt like he was.

The lingerie was way too beautiful to be torn off or taken off; besides, Hux loved the way the soft fabric and Kylo’s soft skin felt under his fingertips.

“You are gorgeous.” Kylo purred at those words as they too hadn't be uttered from Hux's perfect lips in so long.

Hux lightly tugged at Kylo’s garter, bringing the larger man to sit across Hux’s thighs. Hux moaned then, it had felt like an eternity since he had felt Kylo’s perfect weight on any part of his body. He reached up and ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair before he tugged a little harshly, forcing a gasp from Kylo, which gave Hux the perfect opportunity to catch Kylo in a kiss.

Kylo’s hands flew to Hux’s head, his strong fingers carding through soft red locks.

“I’ve missed you Hux, my love… I’m so sorry.”

“And I you Darling. Please, let’s not do this again… but please tell me you’ll wear something like this again for me?” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear and he could only grin against Hux’s skin before their lips met again.


	4. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or both may have a crush...

Aboard The Supremacy, there were numerous gyms, training areas, and studios. They were separated by rank; troopers, technicians had their own, officers as well… but the two highest ranking members shared… one. Which was fine. Ren was certain Hux rarely worked out… or that he did so in the privacy of his own quarters.

It was late in the cycle and Ren had been in the gym already for about twenty minutes; a good portion of that was on initial stretches and warm-ups and working on his forms. He didn’t need to, he had long perfected them, but he liked to. It made him feel sharper and more powerful… and Ren _loved_ power.

His eyes were closed when he heard the alert of the security code and door slide open. The only person with access was… Hux. Ren kept his eyes closed and continued to work on his forms.

“Grand Marshal.”

“Supreme Leader.”

Ren smirked at the title, though he did so subtly; he really didn’t want to hassle the Grand Marshal tonight. He just wanted to finish his work out.

He changed his mind on that once he opened his eyes.

Ren was greeted with the sight of Hux bent completely in half, stretching. His tight work out wear left nothing to the imagination, and Ren could only stare. He was actually done for. He silently cursed himself… reality sunk in that this chance meeting late in the cycle… reaffirmed the crush he had been harboring for the longest time for the redhead.

Ren had to clear his throat and slowly walk towards the weights, he couldn’t have Hux catch him staring. That just wouldn’t do.

Once Ren had started his reps, Hux unfolded himself and moved into another ridiculous position. He could do splits cleanly and perfectly. He really didn’t think about the direction he was facing until he opened his eyes.

All he saw was Ren's powerful broad back on display, his muscles flexing with each movement. Hux was mesmerized. The black, formfitting clothing only accentuated everything gorgeous about Ren’s body, and the messy bun didn’t help things. Hux silently cursed himself… he couldn’t believe he was into Ren’s man bun and couldn’t believe he was also into… _Ren_.

Hux cleared his throat and moved into a different position. He just knew he couldn’t stay in the gym much longer with Ren in there as well… but he also couldn’t leave right away. That would be… obvious. They were professionals and grown men. They both cared about their bodies… at least they had that in common.

The gym was silent for the most part; low music played in the background and the sound of weights landing echoed in the room. Once Ren started to grunt from his effort, Hux had to leave, and _fast_.

It was curious, every night around the same time in the cycle, both Ren and Hux found themselves at the gym. They stayed away from each other; stayed in their own areas, Ren usually at the weights and Hux on the mats or the odd time on some cardio equipment.

And each time they met, they stayed longer exercising and each time they would make eye contact and hold it for longer. It didn’t make sense to either one of them.

They no longer hated each other; they had a healthy working relationship. They respected each other but this… this seemed to be going in a completely different direction.

Slowly Ren would bring things in for Hux; extra bottles of water, a healthy snack, bring Hux a serving of the smoothie Ren made. Ren could be eloquent and well-spoken but with Hux, in this situation, words failed him. Maybe, hopefully, Hux would get it, would understand and hopefully feel the same.

Then Hux began to smile more… Ren was sweet and adorable and thoughtful. Hux softly thanked Ren each time and sometimes they would actually sit together and take gulps of their water, or while they drank protein shakes or have whatever healthy snack Ren brought in that day.

Ren started to smile more too. His eyes would sparkle when he looked at Hux as they shared silent moments together in the gym.

He shouldn’t have a crush on his Grand Marshal, but he did.  
  
The Grand Marshal couldn’t have a crush on his Supreme Leader, but he did.

For the longest time, their moments were confined to the gym late in the cycle. What would their subordinates say if they saw the Grand Marshal smile or see the Supreme Leader with a sparkle in his eye? Would that not be a sign of weakness? Neither man could risk that, especially considering what was at stake.

But eventually, their glances seeped into their work cycles. They kept it subtle and Ren made sure that if by chance someone saw, a moment later it would have been _forgotten_. Ren was becoming extremely protective of Grand Marshal Hux.

Soon they would share meal times in each other’s company; soon they would arrive at the gym at the same time and then leave at the same time.

Soon they would leave the gym and retire to one of their rooms.

Not long after that, separate quarters became one.


	5. Valentine's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Gore, MCD (not our boys though, of course)
> 
> If you like Rey, or Reylo, I highly suggest you skip this chapter.

Things were slowly getting back on track; they spoke in hushed and whispered tones, they kissed, made out like fools and somehow the sex got even better. As much as Kylo’s mistake cost them, things were on more stable ground… for the most part at least.

Kylo had disappeared for a while, was called away on a mission. He was adamant to go alone, to leave the Knights with Hux and on standby. He had been gone for almost two weeks and they barely had any contact… Hux was getting nervous though he would never admit it. Valentines’ Day was approaching, and fast. Kylo had talked at length of the tradition on Naboo and though they had been together for a long time, they never really celebrated. This year was different… Hux felt it was vital to their relationship.

The days leading up to the strange holiday, Hux could barely sleep, he couldn’t concentrate; he kept looking at his private comm, walked by the hangar bay more than necessary. No sign of Kylo.

In the event that Kylo would indeed be back, Hux made some _modest_ plans. He procured a bouquet of Kylo’s favorite flowers, had a meal ordered and on call of Kylo’s most craved for foods. A bottle of his favorite wine, a box of his favorite sweets; everything Armitage had ordered were all of Kylo’s faves. Hux had also ordered a slinky little number to wear for his lover; elbow length black satin gloves, red silk panties, black garter with fishnet stocking and stiletto heels. Everything was on standby and ready and Hux couldn’t help but feel foolish. Maybe he had gone too far, maybe they weren’t as solid as the thought they were. Hux shook his head to force the thoughts away, he refused to go there.

Hux was in their quarters, idly playing with his comm as he scanned the room, he so wanted, hoped that Ren was on his way that he’d be home soon.

He had the flowers out, had soft music playing and candles lit. Hux decided that regardless of Kylo’s presence, he’d still have a wonderful night. Hux was about to open the wine and pour a glass for himself when Kylo finally entered.

Hux felt foolish, he felt as if he could cry; his knees got weak and he stared at Ren as if he was an apparition… a figment of his imagination.

Kylo smiled at Hux, which seemed to break the spell and Hux quickly made his way to his lover. He didn’t embrace Kylo and Kylo didn’t embrace Hux; they just stood face to face, barely an inch apart as they stared at each other. Hux started to wonder if things had indeed changed.

Kylo could hear Hux’s thoughts without even trying and with a whisper he spoke, “You are right Armitage. Things have changed.”

Hux stumbled back and clenched at his chest; it felt like his heart had been ripped out but Kylo’s hand on his back to steady him, grounded Hux. He noticed how tired Kylo looked and how he held a few items in his hand but he also noticed how determined Kylo was. Hux knew that look but now he really didn’t know what it meant, for them.

Kylo took Hux’s hand and guided him to the ice blue couch to sit. Kylo didn’t say much before he turned towards the console to insert a data stick. Hux was curious of course, and a bit confused. Were they going to watch a holo film? “Should I get us some wine?” Hux asked.

“No.”

Hux couldn’t help the loud huff that left him. Kylo was acting strangely; this was not what he wanted for them tonight. It wasn’t what he wanted at all.

A grainy holo came into view and Kylo was as clear in the shot as he turned on and set up the recording device. When Kylo stepped back, Hux gasped. Why was Kylo showing him this? _She_ was on the video… _she_ had been with him. Kylo had been with the dirty scavenger bitch the entire time.

He turned to look at Kylo who was seated beside him and narrowed his eyes at him. Hux was struggling; the tears in his eyes were so close to falling. “Keep watching, Armitage.”

Hux turned back to the holo and he just hurt… every part of him, his skin, his eyes, his blood, his soul, and his heart.

Kylo wasn’t in his usual garments in the holo, he looked at ease, comfortable, like what he’d wear when they’d decide to stay in their rooms for an entire cycle. No. No. Hux had to stop that train of thought.

Kylo sat on the couch and watched himself and the Jedi on the holo. He’d glance over at Hux from the corner of his eyes but said nothing and showed no emotion. Which for Kylo, was extremely rare.

Hux’s heart was breaking.

On the holo, Kylo approached her and she looked up at him and beamed. Hux could pretty much see the hearts in her eyes when she looked upon Ren. The holo didn’t show Kylo’s face, only his broad beautiful back, or his stunning profile. Kylo made it so she was the focus and that Hux would be able to see _everything_ he was going to do to her, and her to him.

Hux couldn’t look away and it killed him. He could only mouth the question _why_? over and over again. Why would Kylo do this? There were easier and less hurtful ways to end their relationship.

Hux watched as Kylo’s bare hands worked on her garments, the clasps on her top, exposing her flesh to him. She’d close her eyes and smile, she’d moan and sigh and Hux swore he could see her buck her hips. He watched Ren’s fingertips, and as he undid her clothes, his fingertips caressed her skin. The fingertips that had once mapped Hux’s body, the fingertips that would leave bruises on his hips. He glanced away from the holo to stare at Ren.

“I told you, Armitage. Keep watching.”

Hux definitely knew _that_ tone. He heard it in the Throne Room after he killed Snoke and heard it on the ship over Crait. Hux turned back.

She was panting how on the holo and it didn’t surprise Hux. He knew first hand what Ren’s touch was capable of. He watched Ren caress her breasts, watched as he shifted slightly and moved closer to her. The last thing he saw before the holo cut out was Ren hovering over her then against her and the last thing he heard was her cry out… Ben.

_Ben_.

When Kylo was Ben, Hux was Armie. Hux wasn’t sure why her saying his old name hurt so much more than the rest.

The holo shut off and Hux couldn’t move. He just stared blankly where the holo once played. He could feel the couch dip and shift, and he realized that Ren had turned towards him.

Hux didn’t dare turn to face him.

“On Naboo, there’s a tradition on Valentines’ Day,” Ren started talking and it shorted out Hux’s brain… Ren was carrying on like nothing happened. Hux stayed silent.

“People shower their Valentine with candies and flowers, chocolates in heart-shaped boxes.” Ren shifted again and this time Hux looked just in time to see Ren hold out the other item he had brought in.

Hux met Ren’s eyes and they were so big and bright, and he saw hearts in Ren’s… _Kylo’s_ eyes. He couldn’t help but think that Kylo had finally lost his mind.

“My gift to you is a take on that tradition,” Kylo spoke softly and handed Hux the box. He took it carefully and there was something about Ren’s smile. “Open it Darling.” Kylo purred and he once again sounded like he always did, how could he sound that way after what he had just shown Hux?

He opened the box carefully, looking to Kylo every so often. Kylo’s eyes were on Hux and he bit at his bottom lip with anticipation. “I hope you like it, love.”

As Hux went deeper into the box, he noticed something odd; an odd texture or fabric, it felt almost wet.

“Careful” Kylo continued.

Finally, Hux got to the item and pulled it out. It had been wrapped delicately to keep it well protected. Hux held it up and just stared.

“Fuck, Kylo…” was all Hux could say in a whisper of disbelief.

With a flick of Kylo’s finger, the holo continued where it had stopped suddenly and Kylo moved closer to Hux on the couch and wrapped his arm around him. He kissed Hux on the cheek as the holo played and Hux watched, _oh_ , how he watched.

His lover made it hurt; not just physically but Kylo’s actions tormented her heart and soul. Hux watched as those fingertips that he’d once caressed her so tenderly, dug in and pierced her skin, tore through her skin, fat, and muscle, tore through arteries as she winced and cried out in indescribable pain.

With a smirk, he yanked and pulled out her heart, held it out in front of her face as it continued to beat outside of her body for a few beats before it stopped and she fell boneless to the ground. The last thing she ever saw was his face, so full of love, for _Hux_.

“The Resistance in dead. Happy Valentines’ my love.”


	6. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter Five.
> 
> Gifts are given.

Kylo’s whispered words against his skin made Hux shiver. He was speechless, such a rollercoaster of emotion in such a short period of time. He pulled back from Kylo slightly and turned to look at him.

“Kylo, I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kylo tipped Hux’s chin up with his fingertips and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips barely touched before Hux pulled back again.

“You, you touched her. How much? How far did you go?”

The break in Hux’s voice tore right through Kylo’s soul, he felt terrible but it had been the only way. “Darling, I’m so sorry. Please know I never kissed her, she never felt my full weight against her, just what you saw on the holo. I thought of you, of us, and of _our_ galaxy the entire time.”

Hux met Kylo’s eyes and once again he saw the truth within them. It was then that Hux lunged at Kylo, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, the first one in weeks.

“I’m sorry I played it up so much when I came home. I’ll make it up to you. I really hope you’ll let me and forgive me, eventually.”

Hux nodded minutely and Kylo took her heart from Hux’s grasp and placed it back in the box. They would have to figure out what they would do with it, later.

Kylo kissed Hux again and slowly started to remove Hux’s clothes. Nothing else mattered now. They had been apart for too long. They needed this, they needed each other.

They battled each other to remove their clothing until finally, they both were naked, hard and breathless on the couch. Without a word, Kylo stood and picked up Armitage like he weighed nothing, and carried him to their bedroom.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” Kylo purred as he placed Hux on their large bed and turned him onto his stomach. Hux moaned softly as he was manhandled and feeling Kylo behind him, made heat pulse through his body.

“Kylo…” Hux started softly before his words turned into a low, long throaty moan. Kylo had pulled his hips up and he started to lick and nip at Hux’s pale and perfect thighs. Kylo was in heaven. He could stay in Hux’s thighs for eternity.

Kylo was being purposely loud, knowing the sounds he made would go straight to Hux’s cock… and they did. Hux was now painfully hard and precome started to bead and pulse from the slit. It had been way too long since he last felt Kylo’s weight against him, those sinful lips against his heated flesh.

Hux cried out when Kylo’s tongue dipped in between his cheeks and started to suck and lick against the tight muscle he had been craving for so long. Kylo hummed obscenely, which made Hux’s hips jolt and his breath come out in a stutter.

Kylo was skilled, insanely skilled and Hux was almost embarrassed how quickly he was beginning to fall, so hard and so deep… Kylo could have made him come with only a soft sweep of his tongue.

But Kylo would not go easy on him.

He ate Hux like he was Kylo’s last meal and he let Hux know it by how loud he was, how dirty and sloppy he licked and sucked and by how tightly he held onto Hux’s hips.

“Kylo, my stars. I’ve missed you. I missed you so much…” Hux panted out as Kylo intensified his efforts.

“My love, I don’t know how long I am going to be able to last…your tongue…fuck… your tongue…”

Kylo smirked while he worked, and Hux could feel it and that made him smirk as well. They truly were a perfect match.

Kylo’s tongue pierced Hux relentlessly and Kylo moved to take Hux’s neglected cock in his grasp. Kylo moaned as he felt Hux’s velvet soft skin, how the heated skin felt against his fingers.

He stroked Hux off in time with his tongue and Hux started to moan louder, his hips bucked and he started to unravel at a much faster pace.

“Love, stars… I can’t… please!” Hux grunted out with each stroke, with each pass of Kylo’s tongue. He didn’t know what he was actually begging for. This is what his lover reduced him too, especially after so long.

_-Come for me-_ Kylo purred into Hux’s mind and all Hux could do was obey without question. He came with a wail and Kylo held his hip through it, stroked and licked him until he was at the point of oversensitivity. Hux loved _every_ moment of it.

Kylo let go of Hux’s hip and gently lowered them onto the bed before he shifted and laid beside Hux.

Hux turned to face Kylo and ran his fingertips over Kylo’s beautiful face, sighing and smiling as he did. Hux couldn’t get over the events of the day, the wide range of emotions he felt. The Resistance was dead but the only thing that Hux really cared about was that Kylo still loved him. They were better and stronger than ever… in every way.

As he gazed into Kylo’s eyes, tears began to form again and this time, Hux let them fall. Kylo was there, watching him with his large brown sparkling eyes, full of tears of his own, and Kylo leaned in and kissed away all of Hux’s tears. And in doing so, he kissed away all of Hux's fears.

Hux slowly came back to reality and realized that he hadn’t given Kylo his gifts… but he was the most sated he has been in weeks and Kylo’s efforts had left him boneless.

“Kylo, I haven’t given you your gifts yet.”

“Don’t worry my darling, Armitage. You already have.”


	7. All for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Kylux Romance Week.  
> Wow!
> 
> Thank you for checking it out this week, this was fun.
> 
> So much romance, so much fluff...may have to return to my regularly scheduled programming in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Here is a lovely way to close out the week.

Hux woke up with the warm arms of the Supreme Leader tightly wrapped around him. He felt the soft huff of Kylo’s breath on his neck and he’d never felt so content. So happy. So loved. It was no longer Valentines’ day but that didn’t mean that Kylo wouldn’t get his gifts.

Hux shifted slightly which only made Kylo tighten his hold on Hux in his sleep. But even without the Force, Hux knew that Kylo was wide-awake. Over time they had become incredibly synced. When Hux woke, Kylo did... and vice versa.

“…Plus, you think really loud…” Kylo whispered against Hux’s neck, which caused gooseflesh to rise.

“I thought I told you not to listen.”

“I don’t hear the details. I’ve learned to tune them out. I can just feel the intensity of your thoughts.”

The confession made Hux beam. They had come so far.

“Supreme Leader, we really should get out of bed.”

“No, let’s stay in. The Resistance is no more, remember?”

“I remember Darling, thank you… but there are still things we need to do today.”

With a playful grumble, Kylo let Hux go, but Hux then turned to face him to kiss his lips. He pressed Kylo’s forehead against his own and stayed like that. He didn’t want to let Kylo go. It had been too long but he had to listen to his own words.

“Let’s get ready and when we leave for the day, I don’t want you back here until dinner. Understand?”

Kylo opened his eyes and went a little cross-eyed looking at Hux. Kylo looked adorable and a ridiculous smile crossed his face. “Of course my love. Whatever you say.”

Somehow they were able to shower and get dressed. They would stop to kiss off and on but they didn’t go any further than that. They knew if they did, they wouldn’t make it out of their quarters. As always, Hux was right, there were things they had to do.

Once Kylo left for the cycle, Hux smirked almost conspiratorially. He would, of course, make it to the bridge, but he had no intention of being there for his entire shift. He had lots to prepare again. The night had to be perfect.

After putting his time in, Hux was quick to make his way back to start the preparations. He took a shower, brought out and lit the candles, placed the wine and glasses, and he set soft music to once again play. He sent a message to the service droids to have them prepare and set up the meal shortly.

He went into the bedroom and to his closet to pull out a box from the very back. He smiled as he took each items out and laid them on the bed; the gloves, the silk panties, the garter and fishnet stockings, the stilettos and lastly, his black silk robe.

Hux couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror as he dressed in front of it. He looked incredible and felt incredible. He sighed softly as he put on each item, taking the time to admire his reflection with each addition. He was coming together quite nicely.

He looked at his chrono and figured that his lover was due to arrive at any moment. He slipped on his stilettos and his robe and made his way to the dining room. He gasped as he entered, the service droids had done such an amazing job when he was getting ready.

He opened the wine, poured two glasses and made his way to the foyer. He couldn’t wait for Kylo to arrive.

~~

It was an excruciatingly long day for Kylo. He was so curious to what Hux was up to, what he had planned but Kylo stayed far away and he would never look into Hux’s mind. That would defeat everything about their relationship. Kylo had plans of his own anyways. Two can play that game.

Kylo waited a few extra minutes before he entered their quarters. He didn’t want to seem too excited but he also didn’t want to leave Hux waiting too long. What greeted him took his breath away. Waiting for him was Hux clad in black silk and fishnet, holding two glasses of wine. Kylo stepped forward and Hux followed until they were practically touching chest to chest.

“Wine, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo could barely speak, he just nodded and eyes Hux from head to toe before he reached out to touch Hux’s hips… subtly moving to untie his robe, to see what was underneath. “Is this my gift?”

Hux playfully batted Kylo’s hand away and smiled shyly, “Not yet Kylo. Be patient.” Hux’s voice was soft as he raised his glass. Kylo followed him with his own when Hux spoke again. “To love. To us.” Hux clanked their glasses together and he watched Kylo intently as his eyes widened and smiled with his lips still on the glass. “My favourite?”

“Yes, my darling.”

Hux took Kylo’s hand and led him deeper into their rooms. As they moved they both smiled; Hux because of Kylo’s reactions and Kylo because he couldn’t believe Hux had done all of this for him.

They ate in silence, just stared at each other though Kylo’s gaze would wander to Hux’s chest, then to the side and under the table to take in the sight of his long legs in those beautiful fishnets. As they ate Kylo put his hand on Hux’s knee and would move it higher up Hux’s leg. Hux would blush, Kylo would lick his lips. “Hux, my stars. You are gorgeous.”

They finished their meal and Kylo took the wine and glasses to the sitting room and Hux went into the kitchen to grab something else.

Kylo had taken off most of his layers and now sat on the couch with only his leggings, suspenders and undershirt on. He turned to watch as Hux moved throughout their quarters and his jaw dropped when Hux slowly undid his robe and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor.

He held a box in his hands but Kylo hardly noticed, he just watched how the fabric moved against and with Hux. Everything was black except for the silk panties, which were a beautiful red. Kylo swallowed thickly, he couldn’t move really, just watched as Hux made his way in front of him and straddled Kylo where he sat on the couch.

Kylo’s hands immediately went to hold Hux’s hips, the different textures set him aflame. “I’m the luckiest man alive, Armitage,” Kylo whispered and Hux nodded in agreement. “Yes, Kylo. You are.”

Hux opened the box and the smell hit Kylo’s nose instantly, he knew that smell and he looked down to see Hux pick up a delicate chocolate up with his gloved hand to feed it to him.

They stayed like this; Hux in Kylo’s lap, Kylo’s hands on Hux’s hips and Hux feeding him chocolates, his favourite.

“How, how did you get these? They are so rare!”

“Shh, darling. You know I can’t tell you.”

Hux placed a chocolate between his lips and leaned in to let Kylo kiss it from him. Both men sighed as their lips touched, as their tongues swiped against each other.

Kylo looked down between them and it was such a debaucherous sight; Hux’s hard cock was barely contained in red silk and Kylo’s pants hardly covered his excitement. Kylo grabbed Hux tighter and ground their cocks against each other, which elicited long and dirty moans from both of them.

They kissed passionately, Hux almost dropped the box of chocolate but Kylo caught them with the Force before they could hit the ground. He made sure to place them on the table carefully, there were still a few left. Hands flew into their hair and they pulled and gasped into each other’s mouths.

While Hux was distracted Kylo reached up and took one of Hux’s hands in his own and slowly removed the glove. He deepened their kiss so that Hux would be distracted.

Kylo pulled away slightly, their lips finally breaking apart. Hux looked at Kylo, not really understanding why they had stopped. Kylo manhandled Hux so they he was now sitting on the couch, his legs spread wide and Kylo sitting in between them, kneeling on the floor..

He still held Hux’s hand in his when he asked. “Armitage, will you marry me?” Kylo took the ring out from his pocket. It was a beautiful band made of black and red kyber.

“Armie, will you marry me?”


End file.
